Un dia de 4 de Julio
by LaLectora24
Summary: Lo que paso en 4 de Julio, basado en despues del ' EL dragon de Bronce'


Estaba en la cabaña de Poseidon mientras me arreglaba el pelo, esto si era un caos, trataba de que me viera genial ya que, bueno, era mi cita con Annabeth, ella no espero mi respuesta, pero obvio que acepte, o para ella era obvio, ya que era hija de Atenea, me puse la pollera del campamento mas limpia que tuviera, unos jeans azules, trato de que mi pelo se valla para atrás ya que, a eso le gusta las chicas, ¿No?, alguien toca la puerta, agarro un ramo de flores de un florero que tengo y la abro, y me sorprende de quien esta en la puerta.

-Son para mi?!- Dice Beckendorf con una voz aguda- Ay Percy, que lindo!

-Jaja, que gracioso- Le digo dejando el ramo a un lado- Ya pasa.

El hijo de Hefesto pasa y se sienta en mi cama.

-Oye de dos campistas en la misma cabaña…

-Callate Beckendorf

No puedo emitir una sonrisa, el es el hijo de Hefesto mas divertido que he visto, veo la hora y son las siete cincuenta, empiezo a ponerme nervioso, y si no viene?, y si me jugo una broma?.

Hey, amigo relájate- Me dice- Annabeth va a venir

Y si no?- Digo un poco nervioso- Si me deja plantado?

No te va a dejar plantado Percy, ella va venir hombre, relájate

No puedo, no es mi primera cita, pero es mi primera cita con ella- Digo ya empezando a mover las rodillas

Wow, si que estas nervioso…

Escuchamos unos gritos, salimos los dos, en mi bolsillo agarro mi contracorriente y empiezo a buscar el monstruo, pero no veo ninguno, veo como la gente camina frente a la cabaña de Afrodita y la queda viendo, una luz esta prendida en una ventana y se ve la sombra de dos chicas peleando.

¡Silena! ¡DEJAME!

¡Tienes que estar guapa Annabeth!

Annabeth y Silena peleando? Que sigue? Chiron con trasero de pollo?

Siguen los gritos, me miro con Beckendorf y vamos a la cabaña de Afrodita, toco la puerta y los gritos se paran, a los minutos, abre Silena.

Hola Percy- Me empuja con el brazo- Charles!- Se tira a sus brazos

Silena! Que paso?- Pregunta el con una sonrisa divertida

Annabeth, ese es el problema- Dice mientras me mira

No voy a salir asi!- Grita Annabeth desde adentro

Annabeth, estas hermosa!- Le grita

SOY UNA BARBIE!- Le vuelve a gritar

Sal, o si no Percy no saldrá contigo!

Siento mi cara roja. Por un momento se queda callada.

Te Odio Niña de Afrodita!

Sale de la cabaña, y si soy sincero, se ve MUY hermosa, su pollera del campamento muy ajustada y unos jeans morados ajustados, su pello rubio tomado por un tomate y dos mechones salen de el y…oh…con maquillaje.

Te-Te-Te-Te-Te-Te ve-ve-ves li-li-li-linda- Tartamudeo

Ella se sonroja.

Me veo como una niña de Afrodita- Dice ella en un murmuro

No, te ves linda- Dice Silena mientras le toma la mano y la saca de la cabaña- Vuelvo al tiro, voy a sacar las cosas

Sin darme cuenta, sigo viendo a Annabeth con la boca abierta.

Viejo, cierra las boca, hay moscas volando- Me dice Beckendorf mientras me golpea la espalda

Al rato, Silena sale con dos canastas y dos mantas.

Vamos a la playa

Beckendorf y Silena caminan frente a nosotros tomados de las manos mientras que Annabeth y yo estamos muy incomodo, hace un rato trate de poner mi brazo alrededor de ella, pero no salió muy bien, ella se ato los zapatos y yo me cai, ese fue mi único movimiento, por el miedo, llegamos a la playa y Silena nos pasa una manta y una canasta, ellos se ponen muy lejos de nosotros para que no los molestemos, nos sentamos y miramos el lago Long Isla y esperamos a que salgan los fuegos artificiales, al estar sentados le ofresco una soda.

Gracias- Dice mientras la acepta

Y, como has estado?- Le pregunto mientras abro la mia

Bien, ya sabes cartas y cartas de mi padre- Dice mientras toma un sorvo

Y tu madre?- Ella se atora con la pregunta

Sabe que estoy en una cita contigo, y no le agrada la idea- Dice mientras mira al lago

Tuve que suponerlo- Le digo

Estas diciendo que es obvio?- Dice ella con un tono de enojo

No digo eso, pero tu mama no se debe oponer con quien estar

Pero tu si?

No…

Entonces no te debe importar con quien me dice mi mama con quien estar,a demás, puedo seguir lo que me dice

Ahora si, lo eche a perder. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento

Pero no quiero- Dice ella

Por que?

Ella deja la soda a un lado y me mira a los ojos.

Mirame, ya no soy una hija de Atenea, soy una niña estúpida de Afrodita, para estar en una cita contigo

Le doy una sonrisa, agarro una servilleta y le empiezo a sacar el maquillaje mientras ella se rie, le suelto el pelo y se lo doy a un lado.

Asi te ves mas hermosa

Gracias

Ella me sonríe, se acuesta en mis piernas con boca arriba mirándome y yo le acaricio el cabello, escuchamos unos ruidos y vemos a Beckendorf y a Silena besándose muy apasionadamente, con Annabeth nos vemos y nos empezamos a reir, y en ese momento empiezan los fuegos artificiales.

Oh Wow

Dice Annabeth mientras se levanta, se saca los zapatos y se remanga los pantalones y se va al lago a mojar las piernas.

Me acompañas?- Me pregunta mientras me ofrece la mano

Me saco los zapatos y me arremango, le tomo la mano a Annabeth y nos quedamos mirando los fuegos artificiales de las manos.

Es muy hermoso- Dice ella

En los fuegos se ve muchas cosas, la bandera, los colores, una lechuza.

Oh Wow!

Lo se, muy hermoso- Me dice ella mientras apreta mas su mano

Sabes, hay algo muy hermoso en vez de eso- Le digo mientras la miro

Que?- Dice ella sin quitar la vista el cielo

Tu

Ou, Wow! Soy Genial!, ella me mira con un brillo en los ojos, ella empieza a acercarse y yo también, la distancia se cierra.

Es el veso mas dulce y apasionado, como en unos tres segundos nos separamos.

No puedo- Dice ella

Por que no?- Le pregunto

No, lo se, no estoy lista- Dice ella y me mira- Lo siento

Tranquila- Le digo- Te esperare

Ella me sonríe y se apoya en mi pecho.

-Te quiero- Me dice

- Yo también te quiero.

Despierto al dia siguiente despues de la maravillosa noche, salto de la cama, me visto y me encuentro con Beckendorf y Silena besuqueándose, oh por dios, ni siquiera lo censuran.

Hola- Me saluda Annabeth

Hola, vas a clase de tiro al arco?- Le pregunto

Si, vamos?-

Vamos,

Salimos caminando hacia la clase de Quiron… Tomados de las manos


End file.
